superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Animaniacs: Of Course You Know, This Means Warners/Up a Tree/Wakko's Gizmo Credits (1994)
"Of Course You Know, This Means Warners" Written by Tom Minton Directed by Dave Marshall Lenord Robinson "Up a Tree" Written by Deanna Oliver Directed by Greg Reyna "Wakko's Gizmo" Written by Peter Hastings Directed by Dave Marshall Rusty Mills Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Producers Rich Arons Sherri Stoner Theme by Richard Stone Music by Richard Stone Steve Bernstein Carl Johnson Additional Music by Julie Bernstein Musician Bryan Pezzone Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Rob Paulsen as Pinky Jess Harnell as Wakko Tress MacNeille as Dot Jim Cummings as Narrator Tom Bodett as Announcer Frank Welker as Runt and Bernadette Peters as Rita Supervising Story Editors Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Story Editors Peter Hastings Tom Minton Series Writers Peter Hastings Nicholas Hollander John P. McCann Tom Minton Deanna Oliver Randy Rogel Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg M.D. Sweeney Series Directors Rich Arons Barry Caldwell Michael Gerard Alfred Gimeno Bob Kline Jenny Lerew Jon McClenahan Rusty Mills Audu Paden Greg Reyna Lenord Robinson Series B.G. Design Dan McHugh B.G. Color Design Brian Sebern "The Rubber Band" Russell Brower Tap Dancing Randy Rogel Julie Bernstein Main Title Performed: Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell, Tress MacNeille Opening Titles Animation Rich Arons Storyboards Barry Caldwell Eddie Fitzgerald Tom Nelson Chris Otsuki John Over Ryan Roberts Lenord Robinson Model Design Eric Mahady Rogerio Nogueira Lenord Robinson Kexx Singleton Robert Sledge Maureen Trueblood Mark Zoeller Sheet Timing Jeff Hall Norm McCabe Donna Mouliot Tom Ray Slugging Bill Knoll Greg Reyna B.G. Key Design Frank Frezzo Stephen Lewis Alex McCrae Hugh Pettibone Ink & Paint Supervisor Bunny Munns B.G. Paint Rolando Oliva Jeff Richards Kathryn Yelsa Mark Up Jean DuBois Lisa Leonardo Valerie Walker B.G. Color Key Carolyn Guske Color Key Richard Daskas Robin Kane Bunny Munns Chris Naylor Linda Redondo Painter Eric Nordberg Retake Coordinator Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Jan Browning Brenda Brummet Jennifer Damiani Bunty Dranko Karl Jacobs Howard Schwartz Production Coordinator Ken Fredrich Copying & Shipping Carlton Batten Ann Durand Digital Production Alan G. Brown for Animated F/X, Inc. Production Administrator Alyson Brown Post Production Supervisor Joe Sandusky Supervising Film Editor Joe Gall ADR Coordinator Kelly Ann Foley Film Editors Al Breitenbach Kelly Ann Foley Theresa Gilroy-Nielsen Sound Reading Bradley Carow Steve Siracusa Denise Whitfield Re-Recording Mixers Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Russell Brower Pat Rodman, 2nd REngineer Dialogue Editors Mark Keatts Aaron L. King Mick Brooling Andrew L. King Bob Lacivita Music Editor Tom Lavin for Triad Music Sound Effects Russell Brower Robert Hargreaves Matt Thorne ADR Recording Mark Keatts Voice Recording Studio Soundcastle/Postmodern Harry Andronis, Engineer Gregory Cathcart, 2nd Engineer Laboratory Services CFI Sound Services Provided by Monterey Post Productions Post Production Facilities The Post Group Soundcastle/Postmodern Videotape Supervision Jay Weinman Scott Williams Amblin Story Consultant Douglas Wood Assistant to Producer Kathryn Page Richard Freeman Den Mother Kathryn Page Recording Administrator Leslie Lamers Mix Coordinator Richard Freeman Voice Over Asst. Erin Keller Production Assistants Geno DuBois John Morris Dustin Foster Bobbie Page Mark Howard Wendy Reardon Animation Services Wang Film Productions, Co. Ltd. President: James Wang Layout Supervisor: Peter Ferk Freelance Animators Ltd. Producers: John Ewing, Barry Pearce Production Manager Barbra J. Gerard Production Supervision Ken Duer Barbara Simon Dierks Liza Ann Warren Production Management Tim Sarnoff Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg ©1994 Warner Bros. A Time Warner Entertainment Company Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Distribution Warner Bros. Pictures A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:End Credits Category:Warner Bros. Television Distribution Category:Amblin Entertainment